KONOHAthe family tree
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: Naruto,Sasuke,Hinata,Sai,Sakura,Shino adalah penghuni dari Daerah pertokoan Konoha. Mereka selalu bersama menghadapi suka dan duka, tetapi... Bagaimana jika persahabatan mereka, perlahan mulai renggang?


SELAMAT DATANG!

Friendship? Kenapa tidak?

Shi memang sedikit tidak percaya diri dengan genre ini. Demo, Shi agak lelah dengan romance yang tidak berkesudahan dan yah…. Yknow-lah.

Tetapi Shi bener-bener suka dengan fic ini! X3

Disclaimer:: Kishimoto! Ijinkan saya, Shi kembali meminjam Chara-chara punya anda dalam fic milik Shi! *nunduk*

:: Berdasarkan ide dalam manga menarik karangan Yuki Fujimoto dengan judul Sparkling Gingachou.

:: adalah nama Band milik Maelan, my lil'Bro –Terima kasih.

ARIGATO!

::Thanks for-Sabaku no kaara(ichii), Didis, Kurukaemo X3 (kuru-chan), Lovely Lucifer (mendy), Sefa-sama, Zio the Teme and my friends (Maelan,Zaktian, and Farah). [This fic dedicated 4 u guys!]

.

.

.

Tittle:: Konoha the Family Tree.

Story 1- Price1 of 2.

Sub tittle:: 2 kucing. Persahabatan. Ayo, berlari bersama!!

.

.

.

KONOHA.

_Di masa-masa itu…_

_Tidak ada yang kami takuti._

Di setiap pagi.

_Inilah…_

_Tempat yang berlimpah dengan segala macam barang di kota ini…_

_Daerah pertokoan Konoha._

"Para pengunjung Konoha sekalian…" Terdengar suara lantang oleh seorang pria bertuxedo putih, ia berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berkumpul penasaran di jalan sempit Konoha.

"Selamat datang dan silakan melihat-lihat!" Kata si pria dengan semangat. "Acara unik pembuka pasar pagi di hari minggu ini akan segera di mulai!!" Seketika saja, orang-orang yang berkerumun berteriak-teriak tak kalah seru-nya, menunggu pertunjukan yang di nantikan di mulai.

"Di sudut Merah!! Naruto dari Roku!" Tangan si pria mengarah pada seorang remaja pendek berambut pirang, di tangannya tergenggam sepotong lobak putih besar. Senyum penuh percaya diri terlukis erat di bibirnya, dan celemek pinggang hijau bertuliskan logo toko sayur keluarga-nya berkibar-kibar berani menantang sang lawan.

"Dan di sudut Biru!! Sasuke dari Sharingan!!" mata-mata gadis muda terpancar penuh suka, saat menatap remaja lainnya yang berambut hitam kebiruan. Berapi-api, mata hitamnya menatap Mata biru Naruto, tak kalah hebohnya, Sasuke mengenakan celemek hitam yang berbahan licin. Sarung tangan gelap, membaluti lengannya yang memegang seekor ikan Buri besar. Sorak-sorai pendukung, membuat arena di sekitar mereka yang hanya bentangan jalan sempit Konoha menjadi arena tarung yang panas.

"Apa persiapan di masing-masing sudut sudah selesai?!!" Tanya si pria dengan cepat, "YAA!!!" jawab keduanya dengan semangat, api penuh masa muda tercermin pada mata-mata mereka.

"FIGHT!!!!!"

BAATSS!!

Seiring dengan teriakan sang juri, Keduanya lompat ke udara bebas, melewati kepala-kepala para penonton. Seakan tak percaya, salah seorang penonton berteriak histeris, "Te… Terbang tuh!!!"

Ia terbengong dengan muka seram, "Gerakan… Macam apa itu??!!" Katanya saat melihat kedua remaja yang terbang tadi, berkelahi di udara dan menggunakan barang dagangan mereka sebagai senjata.

"Memangnya mereka kucing,apa?!"

PLAK!! PLOKK!!!

Suara nyaring terdengar saat kedua senjata remaja saling bertemu dengan kerasnya, begitu menakjubkan.

SYUT! SYUT!

Kedua remaja itu kembali menginjakkan kaki mereka di atas lantai pertokoan dengan cepat, di iringi teriakan penuh semangat dari penonton. "Sasuke!! Ayo, di situ!! Waa!!! Naruto!!!"

"Benar sekali. Pertunjukan mereka berdua…" sang penonton yang histeris tadi menoleh, ia terkejut saat melihat orang yang berkata santai barusan adalah seorang kakek tua berambut putih dan bermuka mesum.

"Si Naruto dari Roku dan Sasuke dari Sharingan sudah jadi _trademark_ pasar pagi ini." Tambah sang kakek, penonton histeris tadi, yang dapat kita lihat adalah seorang pria paruh baya yang nyasar, tak sengaja ikut menonton pertunjukan pasar pagi. Sang pria menatap si kakek ketakutan,

"Apa kau nggak tahu soal itu? Kau pasti orang baru…" Kata kakek tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari kedua remaja yang masih saja berkelahi tanpa henti.

"Kek… Kau ini siapa?" si pria sweat drop.

"Pengunjung tetap di sini."

PLOK!!!

Ikan Buri milik Sasuke bertabrakan keras dengan lobak putih milik Naruto.

"Ugh!!" desis Sasuke, "Alot banget lobakmu ini..!!" Keringat menetes turun dari dahi putihnya, menganak turun ke dagu. "Payah juga!!" teriaknya tanda mengalah.

"Kuat juga daging ikan Buri-mu itu…" Rambut pirang Naruto juga sama basahnya dengan milik Sasuke, dengan senyuman ia juga mengaku kalah tanpa menurunkan pertahannya, "Boleh juga, nih!!".

Sang pria bertuxedo putih memukul-mukul sebuah panci dengan palu, tanda perkelahian telah selesai di laksanakan, "Ooh!! Hari ini pun mereka sama-sama mundur!!"

Tawa dan teriakan penuh kebahagiaan terdengar sangat keras dari arah penonton. Lalu si pria berkata nyaring dan keras, "Inilah hasil akhir pertandingan mereka berdua yang ke-250 kalinya!!!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sharingan!!"

"Naruto!"

"Roku!!"

Dengan senyuman manis Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya ke udara, di ikuti dengan muka dingin Sasuke yang tangan kanannya juga tergantung ke atas. "Pengunjung sekalian, silakan mampir ke Roku untuk mendapatkan sayurang segar yang terbaik!!" Naruto berkata dengan wajah paling imut miliknya, tak kalah kerennya Sasuke pun ikut mempromosikan toko ikan keluarganya, "Jangan lupa ke Sharingan bila anda ingin beraneka ragam Jenis ikan paling segar nomor satu di seluruh dunia!!"

JRENNG!!

Toko keluarga mereka yang saling berhadapan terpampang penuh dengan barang dagangan, seperti apa yang mereka katakan. Kedua toko itu memang cukup terkenal dengan sayur dan ikan-nya, tak salah jika perumpaan bahwa Barang paling segar hanya dapat di temukan di Konoha, adalah benar adanya.

"SELAMAT DATANG!!!" ujar Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan, di sambut dengan tepuk tangan penuh penghargaan dari penonton. Lalu, keduanya menghilang di balik layar alias toko mereka.

"Silakan! Siapa yang berminat dengan Lobak dan Buri yang di pergunakan di pertarungan ini?" pria bertuxedo putih tadi tiba-tiba saja berganti pakaian dengan kaos biasa sambil mengobral sepotong lobak putih dan ikan di kedua tangannya. "Ini barang-barang kelas premium! Silakan! Di mulai dari 500 yen!"

"Bisa di makan,ya?" tanya seorang pengunjung penasaran.

"Tentu saja! Barang dagangan yang berharga ini tidak mungkin di rusak begitu saja! Itulah prinsip yang selalu di pegang Sasuke dan Naruto!"

Tak lama tergelar ajang obral sayur dan ikan hingga harga yang paling tak terkira. Daerah pertokoan Konoha memang selalu ramai di hari minggu, apalagi setelah pertandingan dahsyat antara duo kucing kondang, Sasuke si Teme dan Naruto si Dobe.

.

_Konoha… Arti-nya daun,bukan?_

_Benar… Kita ini seperti pohon yang besaaaar!_

_Iya. Kita semua keluarga,kayak daun-daun itu!_

_Sahabat sampai mati!_

_IYA!!!_

Toko Sayur Roku adalah toko keluarga dari klan Namikaze yang sudah turun-temurun berdiri tegak dengan percaya diri di Konoha. Di hadapannya juga terbangun tegap menantang Roku, yaitu Toko Ikan Sharingan dari Klan Uchiha, yang juga telah bertahun-tahun berdiri di daerah perokoan yang ramai itu.

Minato, yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan Naruto sedang menjajakan dagangan-nya dengan ceria. "Ayo! Ayo! Tomat-nya! Kakak cantik di sana! Ayo, beli tomat kami! Murah sekali hari ini! Untuk kakak cantik akan saya beli diskon kalau beli 2 kg!"

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Minato, pedagang sayuran bermulut paling manis dan pintar menarik pengunjung sangat tersohor seantero Konoha. Meski umurnya telah melewati kepala 4, mulut manisnya tidak saja berkurang. Setelah menikah dengan Kushina, ia di anugrahi 3 orang anak, Sasori si sulung, Ino anak kedua, dan yang terakhir si hiper aktif Naruto, ia duduk di bangku kelas 2SMP.

"Naruto! Nih!" Kushina yang bercelemek kuning, memanggil Naruto dengan tangan di atas, sementara tangan sang anak menadah di bawah.

CRINGG. "Hasil-mu hari ini." Benar, sekali! Naruto selalu mendapat upah dari Ibu-nya, "400 yen!! Uwaahh!" Jika saja, hasil bekerjanya tiap hari, ia tabungkan, tentu saja tabungannya sudah sangat banyak… Yah, Naruto tetap Naruto,kan?

"Dapat semangkok ramen, nih!!" Mata biru Naruto berbinar-binar, sang ibu terlonjak kaget. "Hey! Dasar! Lagi-lagi semuanya mau kamu pakai untuk beli ramen?" Naruto berdendang sambil menari-nari dengan tarian kemenangan, tidak menghiraukan kemarahan sang ibu yang berambut merah panjang itu.

TAP.

Seorang remaja berambut hitam kebiruan berdiri tegak di depan toko mereka, "Iya, betul. Paling nggak beli Takoyaki dong,Dobe!"

"Wah, Sasuke ya?" Kushina menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat remaja yang sudah di anggap-nya anak itu, berdiri sambil memberikan sebuah bundel kertas, "Tante,ini selebaran."

Kushina mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto ke selebaran di tangannya, "Iya. Terima kasih,ya…" Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, anak kedua dari Pasangan Uchiha itu menatap Naruto dengan malas.

Sambil marah, Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia berjalan gontai ke hadapan Sasuke, "Teme!" Alis hitam Sasuke naik sedikit. "Jangan sama'kan Ramen-ku dengan Takoyaki cumi-mu itu!!" Dengan segera Sasuke membantah perkataan si pirang, "Apaan,sih! Takoyaki 'kan memang enak."

HEHE.

Senyum mengembang di bibir keduanya. "…Apa boleh buat,nih…" Sasuke menaikkan mukanya sedikit lalu menatap mata biru Naruto tajam, "Gimana kalau kita bertarung lagi, atas nama Ramen?"

Gigi Naruto terpajang rapi di antara bibirnya, mengertak keras."Boleh saja!"

BAATSS

Mew? Mew-an terdengar dari kedua kucing nakal itu, saat menyadari ada aura yang di kenalnya.

Siluet besar tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang mereka, "Hng?"

DUING!!!! BRUAK!

Sasuke dan Naruto jatuh dengan keras ke lantai toko, "Ugyaaa!!" teriak mereka kesakitan. "Minggir sana!!" teriak si pelaku penabrakan, keras. Tidak menghiraukan si kucing pirang dan hitam yang tersungkur kesakitan akibat tabrakan keras badannya.

"Selamat siang! Kiriman dari toko beras Haruno!" seorang gadis gendut berambut pink yang di gelung dengan rapi muncul di toko sayur Roku dan di kedua bahunya terbawa masing-masing 2 karung beras berbobot 10kg. Ia mengela napas sambil menatap Naruto masih belum beranjak dari posisi jatuhnya, kucing pirang yang nakal itu melirih kesakitan.

"Kalian berdua ini! Memangnya keributan tadi pagi itu masih belum cukup, ya?" katanya jutek, "Apa ada hubungannya dengan ramen? Kalian Cuma ingin main-main saja, kan?"

"UNO!!" teriak Naruto girang.

Nama asli gadis remaja itu adalah Haruno Sakura, anak sulung dari toko Beras Haruno, teman sejak kecil Naruto dan Sasuke. Umurnya telah menginjak 15 tahun, hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua dari dua kucing nakal itu.

"Ah, Uno! Terima kasih banyak!" Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Kushina menyambut pesanan berasnya. "Tante, cukup 4 karung beras,saja?" Kushina mengangguk pelan, "Iya. Maaf,ya.. pasti berat sekali."

Senyuman lebar mengukir di bibir Uno, "Nggak apa-apa kok! Aku masih kuat bawa 2 karung lagi." Dengan tatapan tak percaya, Kushina berkata pelan, "Padahal biar Naruto saja yang ambil ke tempatmu."

Di belakang punggung si kepala pink, Sasuke membantu Naruto berdiri. Hanya dengan gadis ini, Sasuke tak berani melawan, Uno menoleh ke arah kucing-kucing nakal itu. "Oh,iya Naruto,Sasuke!" kedua kucing itu menatap Uno dengan pandangan penuh tanya, "Nanti kalian datang ke '' ya."

Awalnya Naruto ingin menolak tapi setelah mendengar perkataan dari Uno, ia berubah pikiran, "Aku akan beri kalian barang bagus."

"RAMEN?!!" Liur dan mata berbinar-binar bagaikan anak anjing [puppy eyes no jutsu?] terlukis di wajah Naruto. Tangan Sasuke menepuk pundak, si pirang lalu berkata dengan bosan, "Nggak semua orang di dunia ini berpendapat 'barang bagus' sama dengan Ramen, Lho!"

.

adalah kafe yang telah berdiri selama 5 tahun di daerah pertokoan Konoha. Semenjak pertama kali berdiri, Naruto dkk menjadikan tempat itu sebagai markas genk mereka secara sepihak.

Akibat tidak sempat makan ramen kesukaannya, Naruto hanya membeli 4 buah Taiyaki sebagai pelampiasan. Sambil mengunyah-ngunyah kue berbentuk ikan itu dari kepala-nya, ia mendorong pintu kafe dengan ceria.

KRINGG. Bel di atas pintu kafe berbunyi nyaring. "Yahuu!!"

Sasuke mengekor dari belakang, di mulutnya terkunci sebatang es kacang hijau, mata hitamnya terlihat malas, "Kami sudah datang,nih!" kata si pirang ceria.

"Na…" seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang ada di ujung ruangan tiba-tiba saja berlari memeluk Naruto erat, "Ugh!!"

"NARUTO!!!!!"

GREP!

Hampir saja isi perut Naruto keluar akibat pelukan itu. "Hina? Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran, setelah lepas dari pelukan maut yang membuatnya kehabisan napas.

Gadis yang di panggil Hina itu memperlihatkan mukanya yang beruraian air mata, kedua tangannya menempel di bahu si pirang. "To… Tolongin aku,dong…" Senyuman kucing ala Naruto terpajang rapi, lalu menjawab Hina dengan cepat, "Boleh saja."

HAH?!

Hina yang lebih tinggi dari Naruto, menoleh ke arah Sasuke melewati kepala pirang Naruto, muka-nya tiba-tiba saja memerah tanpa sebab. Ia melepaskan pegangannya dari Naruto, berjalan mundur, "Sasuke juga… Kau juga datang,ya!" ujar Hina malu-malu. Mata-nya yang lavender tampak tak fokus di balik kacamatanya, "Iya" jawab Sasuke pendek. Uno yang lebih dahulu datang dan duduk di sebuah meja dengan tumpukan kertas, "Sini! Ke sini!" Panggil Uno, ia menepuk-nepuk kertas itu lalu berkata pendek. "Nih! Bantu kami buat ini!"

Kaki Sasuke mendekat dengan meja begitu juga dengan Naruto, sedikit heran Sasuke bertanya pada si rambut pink , "Apaan tuh?"

"Pamflet festifal tahunan Daerah pertokoan Konoha. Setiap Tahun ayah Hina yang jadi ketua bagian promosi acara." Kata Uno sambil mendorong setumpuk kertas ke depan Sasuke, yang telah duduk di atas sofa merah yang mengelilingi meja kafe.

"Benar. Terus Yakitori ini… Setelah Pamfletnya selesai, ayah menyuruh kita untuk makan ini sama-sama…" Kata Hina. Putri sulung dari toko Yakitori 'Byakugan', nama lengkapnya adalah Hyuuga Hinata dan juga teman sejak kecil Naruto, sedikit menahan tangis ia meminta maaf pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah rela membantu.

"Kukerjakan deh!!" Teriak Naruto semangat.

"Repot amat…" Ujar Sasuke sambil menepok tumpukan kertas.

"Makanan itu baru ada setelah kita kerja,loh!" Tambah Uno, muka Sasuke bertambah muram, ia berkata pedas, "Aku ingin makan Yakitori!" Mata hijau Uno, menatap mata hitam si Uchiha, "Kalau gitu, kerja dulu!!"

UGH.

"Hoy Bocah!!" dari balik bar kafe muncul seorang pria bercelemek putih di pinggangnya, sekerut urat marah tergambar jelas di dahi. Tangannya yang menggenggam sendok besar, ia berkata dengan marah, "Berapa kali harus kubilang baru kalian bisa ngerti!! Jangan jadikan tempat-ku ini sebagai tempat kumpul-kumpul kalian!!"

Naruto mengerutkan alis coklatnya, "Memangnya kenapa? Nggak masalah, kan? Lagipula, tokomu juga belum buka 'kan Iruka?"

"Panggil Aku Master!!" kata Si Pria pemilik Kafe yang ternyata bernama Iruka itu dengan kesal. Sudah berkali-kali di marahi, Naruto dkk selalu dan selalu saja datang ke kafenya.

"Iruka. Minta cola!" kata Sasuke santai. Kemarahan Iruka meluap sampai ke ubun-ubun kepala, dengan amarah ia berteriak histeris sambil mengacung-acungkan sendok ke arah si Uchiha. "Hooy!! Cute Boyy!!!"

DEG!

Aura mistis menyelimuti Sasuke. Ia tiba-tiba saja berdiri di atas bar lalu mendekatkan penjepit kertas ke depan bibir Iruka, "Siapa yang 'cute', hah?!"ujarnya pelan tetapi penuh kemarahan. Mata hitam Sasuke berujar tanpa kata-kata 'kau, ingin mulutmu itu di tutup pakai ini?'

DEATH GLARE.

"…Kau mau cola,ya? Maaf…" Iruka mundur dengan patuh, kembali kebelakang bar, mengambilkan si Uchiha, cola yang di pesan.

"Aku mau Yakult!" tambah Naruto,

"Teh tolong!" pesan Uno,

"Jus jeruk…" di ikuti oleh Hina. Ke-tiga teman Sasuke pun turut memesan dengan berjamaah.

Iruka di berondong dengan setumpuk pesanan, hati kecilnya menangis pilu.

-- Aku yang akhirnya tetap menyiapkan pesanan mereka. Kelunakan-ku ini suatu saat akan mengambil nyawa-ku? Dasar anak-anak nakal! Sudah, gitu… Ngutang lagi!

Tangisan gaje turun dari mata Iruka yang sedang menuangkan minuman ke gelas.

.

Satu jam kemudian.

Sasuke mengeluh sambil menyusun pamflet-pamflet itu dan menjepitnya, "Uahh…." Napas berat keluar lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, "Gimana kalau kita juga panggil mereka?" Rambut hitamnya benar-benar tidak rapi akibat tangan nakal-nya sendiri.

Mata biru Naruto berbinar, senyuman tak terlihat terpampang di wajahnya.

_Benar juga…_

"Hmm… Palingan mereka nggak akan datang." Kata Uno menyerah. Di ikuti anggukan setuju dari Hina, tetapi Naruto si kucing nakal tidak kehabisan akal, dengan cepat tangannya meraih telepon Iruka di balik meja bar.

"HOY! Serius nih?" kata ketiga temannya. Iruka hanya menoleh malas ke arah si pirang, "Hoy! Hoy! Jangan seenaknya pakai telepon-ku!" katanya marah, namun kucing nakal itu tidak peduli.

TEK TEK TEK.

Tangan mungil Naruto menekan sekumpulan angka, dengan senyuman,"Ah… Apa ini toko mie 'Hana'? Aku minta kalian mengantarkan seporsi Zarusoba ke ." Naruto berkata santai seraya menempelkan telingannya di gagang telepon. "HOOYYYY!!!!!"

"Master suka soba?" Iruka meremas ujung kerah kaos Naruto, tangisan gaje lagi-lagi keluar dari matanya. "Simpan gurauanmu itu untuk kumis kucing-mu saja, ya!"

TAP TAP.

"Met siaaang!!" seorang pria berambut hitam dengan senyum menggoda muncul di depan pintu kafe.

"Sang pangeran Sai dari toko mie Hana datang mengantarkan seporsi Zarusoba." Mawar merah menggantung di bibirnya, sementara kimono abu-abu seragam tokonya terpasang dengan rapi di tubuh. "Terima kasih atas kepercayaan anda pada, toko kami."

HAH?

Wajah menggoda Sai menghilang, di gantikan oleh raut muka tak percaya dan terkejut, heran.

"Hai" Sapa Sasuke yang sweat drop.

"Yuhuuu…" Tambah Uno, di sampingnya Hina terkekeh malu, "He he…"

Mawar merah yang di kunci bibirnya jatuh perlahan, "Hueehh? Kalian sedang apa di sini…" Belum sempat Sai menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah tangan mendorongnya maju, masuk ke dalam kafe. "SAIII!!!!"

"Huwahhh! Naruto!!" Zarusoba yang berada di tangan kanannya jatuh dan terlupakan, saat ia di paksa si kucing pirang itu ke tengah-tengah mereka. "Jangan-jangan, yang tadi telepon itu kau?" Tanya Sai kesal tak mampu menolak dorongan Naruto.

"Ayo, duduk! Ayo, duduk sana!!"

Setelah berhasil memaksa Sai duduk, di sofa merah di antara Hina dan Uno yang bengong akibat ulah si Pirang. Seperti anak kecil, Naruto berlari riang ke arah pintu kafe sambil tertawa ia berkata ceria, "Aku juga akan panggil Shino ke sini!"

BAMM!!!

Pintu kafe yang tadinya terbuka oleh seseorang, tertutup kembali akibat dorongan si Kucing pirang.

"Ehhh…."

Kriet….

Seorang remaja berkacamata hitam yang hanya mengenakan kaos oblong, berdiri malas di depan pintu kafe. Sepasang earphone, berdentum-dentum di telinganya, sementara kedua tangannya membawa sekotak Marin Beer. Yang paling menggenaskan adalah, hidungnya yang berdarah akibat menabrak pintu kafe mengucur dengan derasnya. "Terima kasih untuk pesanan anda." Kata-katanya hampir terdengar seperti bisikan, "Kami dari toko Sake 'Aburame'…"

SWEAT DROP.

"Shino…."

Tes…

Mata hitam Shino, menunduk ke lantai melihat setetes darah jatuh di atasnya. "….Ada yang luka, ya?" Katanya tanpa sadar, padahal hidungnya masih saja meneteskan darah dengan derasnya.

"Bukan!! Itu 'kan kau!!!" Teriak Sai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk darah di lantai.

"Itu 'kan darah-mu sendiri!!!!" Mulut Sasuke ikut berbicara kesal.

"Yang luka itu kau, tahu!!!"  
.

_Dan karena itu…_

"Makanya… Ini acara kumpul-kumpul 6 sekawan Konoha!!" Sorai Naruto, mengangkat kedua tangan-nya di udara dengan ceria.

SIING….

Kelima temannya menatap si kucing pirang, tatapan apa-kamu-gila-? Terlukis di pancaran mata-mata mereka.

"Sekawan? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?" Tanya Shino yang duduk di samping Sasuke penuh tanya. Pipi putih Sasuke, memerah pelan namun ia segera menghilangkannya dengan cara menolak perkataan Naruto keras, "Mana ada!"

"Eeh!! Ada kok." Balas Naruto.

"Kenapa cowok yang penuh pesona seperti aku ini harus menghabiskan hari libur dengan cara yang menyebalkan begini…" Keluh Sai, mawar merah terpasang rapi di telinga kirinya. "Iya-iya. Cepat suruh tangan-mu itu kerja juga… Sai-chan." Jawab Uno kasar. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!!"

"Anu… teman-teman…" Mata lavender Hina menatap ujung meja, tangannya gemetar memegang pamflet. "Maaf,ya… Aku sudah membuat kalian semua kerepotan."

Sai,Sasuke dan Shino tiba-tiba saja diam dan menatap Hina. "Sudahlah… Nggak masalah,kok…" Tangan Sai kembali bekerja, begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Shino."Nggak usah di pikirkan."

Sekali lagi mata biru Naruto menatap takjub ke arah teman-temannya, sebuah senyum lebar kembali terpasang di bibirnya.

.

"SELESAIII!!!!"

Tumpukan pamflet telah tersusun rapi di hadapan mereka, semua remaja itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Duh,capek!" keluh Sai, sambil menggerak-gerakkan lengannya.

"Oke, setelah selesai makan ini…" Naruto berbinar menatap bungkusan transparan Yakitori di atas meja, "Sekalian saja kita pergi main sama-sama,yuk!" Ujarnya dengan semangat.

"Nah, aku mau balik lagi ke toko! Kalau nggak ada aku, tamu wanita di toko-ku bakalan turun drastis." Tangan Sai meraih beberapa tusuk Yakitori, sambil melahap setusuk daging, ia berjalan meninggalkan kafe.

"Ehh?!"

"Makasih ya! Aku juga harus pulang!" Sasuke melambai pada Naruto lalu menghilang, di ikuti oleh Shino yang bergerak lambat seraya menaruh earphone menyumpal telinganya. "Masih ada pesanan yang harus ku antarkan."

BLAM!

"Eeeh… Kok gitu, sih!!"

2 bungkus yakitori tak bersisa, tertinggal di atas meja. Hina dan Uno, menatap tak percaya, "… Cepat banget mereka melahap ini semua." Lalu, Naruto yang punya ide untuk main bersama harus kecewa sekali lagi, akibat Hina yang tiba-tiba saja memaksa untuk pulang ke rumah demi menonton tayangan ulang anime, The Law of Ueki.

"Nah… aku khawatir sama adik-adikku, jadi aku mau pulang sekarang." Kata Uno, tangan kanan meraih sebungkus Yakitori. "Gimana kalau kamu juga pulang saja,Naruto?"

Air mata gaje mengalir turun dari mata biru Naruto, puppy eyes-nya tak mampu menurunkan pertahan Uno. "Kalian semua dingin banget,sih…"

Dengan napas berat Uno menepuk rambut pirang Naruto, "Jangan nangis gitu, ah! Iya,iya. Lain kali saja kita main sama-sama. Sampai ketemu lagi."

Sahabatnya yang terakhir turut menghilang di balik pintu kafe.

"Lain kali itu kapan?!" Tanya Naruto frustasi.

Iruka yang sedang merokok di balik bar, menatap Naruto dengan malas, "Hng? Mendadak sepi, nih…"

Mata Naruto nanar, kosong lurus melihat pintu kafe, segaris kotak kayu yang menghilangkan teman-temannya, ke luar dari dunia-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Sekarang ini, jarang-jarang aku lihat kalian kumpul lengkap berenam." Tambah Iruka.

Hela-an angin membelai rambut pirang Naruto, tangannya terkepal menahan sedih. "Iya betul, habis…." Suaranya terdengar berat, " Rasanya, sudah lama sekali…."

"Sejak kami semua bisa berkumpul lengkap seperti tadi."

.

'_Naruto! Main,yuk!'_

_Lima anak kecil menatap sebuah balkon dari toko Roku. Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang keluar dengan mata biru yang berbinar-binar. Senyum bodoh menghiasi raut muka-nya._

_Kita bikin benteng rahasia baru,yuk!_

'_Ayo!'_

'_Mau buat di mana, nih?'_

Sejak kecil….

Kami berenam selalu berlarian bersama ke sana kemari.

_Membuat benteng. Di musim salju. Kemping bersama._

Dan…

Kami Sekarang

…

Tahun lalu, kami masuk SMP.

Dan untuk pertama kali-nya…

Kami mengalami beratnya harus berpisah karena masing-masing di tempatkan di kelas yang berbeda.

(Aku-1.1, Hina-1.2, Teme-1.3, Uno-1.4, Sai-1.5 dan Shino-1.6)

Aku menangis.

'_Hoy! Ngapain kamu nangis segala, Naruto!'_

'_Habis… Seperti-nya bakalan sepi,nih…'_

'_Kamu ngomong apa sih?'_

'_Kan Cuma kelas kita saja yang beda.'_

'_Palingan kita akan sering ketemu. Rumah kita terlalu berdekatan,sih…'_

'_Apa iya?'_

'_Iya,iya.'_

Dan kemudian…

_Sai yang selalu tidur di kelas._

_Uno yang mendapat nilai besar di UTS._

Di tengah lingkungannya yang baru.

_Shino yang berteman dengan sesama pencinta serangga._

_Sasuke yang selalu bermain bola di lapangan._

Kami masing-masing…

_Aku yang selalu berjalan-jalan sore dengan anggota klub._

_Hina yang ternyata di sukai oleh teman sekelasnya._

Mendapatkan teman-teman baru…

Dan perlahan-lahan…

_Ehh??_

'_Sasuke juga nggak ada ya?'_

'_Iya! Itu,lho… anak teman sekelasnya yang namanya entah siapa… Sepertinya sekarang dia pergi ke rumah anak itu.'_

'_Ahh…, Padahal mumpung salju turun, kupikir kita semua pasti bisa ngumpul dan main bersama.'_

'_Yahh… Cuma bertiga,sih. Nggak mungkin kita bisa bikin boneka salju yang besar.'_

'_Sepertinya…. Akhir-akhir ini. Kita jarang ngumpul bareng,ya.'_

Untuk pertama kalinya…

Perasaan yang aneh…

Datang menyeruak.

Dan begitu tersadar…

Sedikit demi sedikit…

Kami jadi…

Merasa canggung terhadap satu sama lain.

"Begitu naik kelas 2… kami nggak lagi berpisah seperti dulu,sih…"

"Apa.."

"Yang merasa begitu Cuma aku?"

Tapi rasanya. Ada sesuaru yang berbeda, dengan yang dulu.

Entah kenapa…

Rasanya jadi sepi….

Memang aku menyukai teman-teman baru-ku… Biar begitu, aku merasa bahwa kami berenam itu sedikit berbeda dan istimewa…

Aku ingin…

Kami berenam bisa melakukan keramaian seperti dulu lagi….

"…I…"

"Ini dia!!"

Kuharap dengan ini… Persahabatan kami kembali lagi seperti dahulu.

_Acara Tahunan:: Konoha's Ondo Contest._

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG.

.

.

.

End of price-1.

.Author says.

(Beberapa dari Chara Naruto, Shi ubah-ubah, hey… Im the Author, right?)

.

Yah… Mungkin di antara kalian pernah merasakan hal seperti ini… Shi juga begitu…

Teman masa kecil yang saat SD benar-benar akrab sampai tak terpisahkan… Tiba-tiba, menjauh saat masuk ke jenjang SMP.

Shi kangen pada tawa canda, seperti dulu…. Hahaha… Shi bahkan sudah lupa nama-nama teman sekelas pas SD.

Di antara kami memang ada yang masuk ke SMP yang sama, terkadang kami bertemu… Namun… Ada yang beda…

Canggung sekali saat menyapa.

Pada akhir-nya kami pun benar-benar menjauh dan melupakan kenangan manis kami di masa kecil. (Di SMA ini bahkan Shi ga punya satu-pun teman dari SD yang sama… dan hanya 3 teman dari SMP.)

4 all my friends where ever u are… U know… I missed u guys so much!!

Ayo main lumpur lagi, main petak umpet lagi, main rumah-rumahan lagi… kemping bareng, makan bersama, menginap bergiliran, tertawa lagi…

Berlari bersama lagi.

Sekali lagi.

.

REVIEW.

.

*cry*

Jaa Naa.


End file.
